


Vivian and Mario

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Growth, Impregnation, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Vivian seeks out a spell that would allow her and Mario to consummate their love, only for it to make her crave him more than ever.
Relationships: Bibian | Vivian/Mario (Paper Mario)
Kudos: 7





	Vivian and Mario

**Author's Note:**

> For Sightshade.

Love is a fickle and strange little thing. It can bloom in the weirdest of places. On the battlefield, between those that’ve never met until one fateful moment, or between those that have known each other for decades and never thought that they were worth all of that. That was the beauty of that emotion.

A beauty that two unlikely people ended up experiencing after everything they had gone through. The Plumber Mario, and the Shadow Siren Vivian. After the former had lost his identity to one cheeky Duplighost that dared to impersonate him and act like he was the real Mario all along, Vivian was there for him. Even if she didn’t know who he was.

Sure, once that deception was uncovered, she couldn’t exactly come to terms with it all. Her older sisters and the queen that she once served wanted the Plumber to disappear. That was what she was supposed to do, use her powers to make him go away. And she had all of that opportunity when the veil was pulled out from over her eyes…

But she didn’t. She wouldn’t dare to do that. She cut ties with her sisters and joined his side, fighting to protect him from any enemy that might do him harm. That was how their relationship began, as partners against a common enemy. Partners that would fight to protect one another, as he had done for her once before when her siblings tried to bully her like they always did.

Little by little, that relationship blossomed. Feelings of appreciation for one another’s skills and humor turned into something more, as the sparks carefully added to the flame of pure affection within their hearts. It certainly didn’t help that Vivian had to cling to Mario whenever she needed to pull him out of harm’s way, hugging him like she would a lover. At first, her pull was tight out of necessity… Now it was tight because of the feelings within her heart, blossoming their way into fruition.

By the end of it all, they stood together. Side by side. Ready to face the queen that had started it all. The one that had dared to trick them into going on this journey, the one that stole away the princess that the plumber had come to save. And like every other obstacle… They overcame her. They saved the day. Together.

Thus, everything seemed to come to an end. The Princess that the Plumber had come to rescue was on her way home. He was going to head out just the same, saying goodbye to every single partner that had helped him across this long and arduous journey. They knew that he wouldn’t be back, because he no doubt had many other things he needed to accomplish. He was the kind of hero that got up to so much, so as much as a postcard would be enough for them.

But not for her. Vivian couldn’t deal with a postcard. She wanted to be with him. She had grown too fond of his cute moustache and his lack of proper words, the weird scrambled salad he called speech charming her to no end. She understood it all, and she wanted him to understand that she loved him. Not because he had saved her, not because she had saved him… But because they were meant for one another.

Imagine the Shadow Siren’s surprise as he extended a hand to her instead of just waving to her. He didn’t want to leave her behind, not after everything they went through. The words that left his mouth were as gibberish as ever, but it was easy for her to understand. He wanted her to be with him. To come home with him, and even live with him. Not as a partner or a friend…

But as a proper lover.

Sure, the Princess decided to tease the two over the love they had developed, especially since she could explain so much about how he had been pining for the blonde for so many years… But she approved of the relationship just as much. All of the teasing was just to melt the ice, so to speak. To make sure that her hero knew that despite everything, they were still friends. And she would count on him to take good care of the girl that he loved, as long as he still did his best to help out whenever she or the Kingdom needed him.

Of course he would. He’d never dream of letting her down. But right now, he wanted to spend time with the girl that he had fallen in love with, the one who could wrap around him and squeeze him just as tight as one of Bowser’s many serpentine minions. Only this wrap was one made from love, filled with her affection as she squeezed him and nuzzled him throughout the long journey back home.

Vivian and Mario spent that entire time on that simple trek back to his Kingdom playing with one another. Sharing the fond memories of the time that had gone by. Like the incessant cleverness of their Goomba companion. The meek courage from their Koopa friend. The sensuality and gusto of the Missus. The spunk from the young Yoshi. The sorrow that filled the elderly Bob-Omb. And the cheekiness of that Thief that tagged along. Just reminiscing on them all made them feel nostalgic…

While they both wouldn’t indulge it on the ship itself, those feelings continued building as they floated across the sea. They knew they would bubble up and burst at some point, but they wanted some privacy. Something that the Princess was happy to give them, allowing the Plumber to head straight home. She knew exactly what they were going to do, and all she gave them was a bright smile and a wink, and one little encouraging message.

“Enjoy yourselves.”

Of course they would. They loved one another. So much so that when the Plumber finally found the Warp Pipe that led back to his wonderfully cozy home and showed the Shadow Siren around, it didn’t take long before the two just got down to business. They climbed into his bed, and she wrapped around him like she had done many times before. But this time, she didn’t hold anything back. She knew how to tease him, she knew how to please him.

A kiss met his lips. Then another, and then a couple more dotted his cheeks. Her malleable body was great for this kind of stuff. She could keep herself wrapped around his torso and just pelt him in as much of her love as she could muster, all while he laid still like a good lover and let her do all the work.

But kisses weren’t the only thing that she had in store for him. Oh no. Once she finally managed to get those overalls off and released the Italian Sausage hidden within his pants, she did everything she possibly could to make sure that he felt perfect. She wrapped her body around him, the softness of her shadow-like skin making it feel like he was thrusting against silk. A sensation that he hadn’t before felt, and one that drove him very close very fast. 

She was good at this kind of thing. Even if she played it off, insisting that she just did what she read in one of her sister’s books. Techniques to strengthen your love. Of course, stroking him off wouldn’t do. She had to let him finish inside. Like a good lover should.

Vivian exposed her pussy, a simple slit near the base of her stretchy body, as she let him sink his rod straight into it. It was just tight enough for his thick thing, so much so that she could easily wring him dry if that’s what she desired. But no. She let him take it at his pace. She had controlled it so far, he had to give some too.

And give Mario would, as he used his grip on his wrapping lover to thrust hard. But not too hard. Just hard enough that he got all the way inside. He would never hurt her, so he never used his full strength. It wasn’t needed anyway, as both of them let out a delightful scream as their climaxes came together.

The juices of the Shadow Siren’s orgasm ran out from her lips and down the shaft of the sausage, all while the seed that would impregnate her flooded out from that very same shaft, filling her womb with rich white gunk. Intended to make her full of life, just like the one that had given birth to her and her siblings.

After that long trek across the ocean, neither of them could continue for long after all of that, so they just collapsed in each other’s arms, wanting to sleep the exhaustion away. They finally made love, as they had wanted to do for a long time. And now… They had to hope. Hope for a child of theirs to take root within Vivian’s womb.

Unfortunately, that hope was quickly snuffed out as a week passed. No matter how much sex they had, and they did have quite a good amount of it thanks to all the passion within their hearts, none of the seed seemed to reach far enough inside. No matter the technique, no matter how much got poured in there, none of it stuck.

After consulting one of the medicinally-inclined Toads within the Kingdom, it was clear why it hadn’t worked. They were incompatible. No matter how much they’d fuck, no matter how much they’d try, it wouldn’t come to pass. It was biologically impossible for a man like Mario to impregnate a Shadow Siren, even if he wished for it. This was something even the Crystal Stars that he had worked so hard to gather wouldn’t be able to solve. Not even the Star Spirits that had helped him once in the past would be able to do it.

It… It didn’t matter that much. Honestly. As much as Vivian wanted a child with her beloved Mario, she could deal with not being able to have one. As long as she had him, it’d be alright. But at the same time, there was something nagging in the back of her mind. Something that always made her nervous.

‘What if he leaves you?’ That voice whispered it's doubtful words into her mind. It was like the voice of her queen and her sisters mixed together, manifesting as her worst nightmare. And because of her natural disposition, the one that her dearest Plumber had helped her get over with much success… She started regressing. She needed to do something. Otherwise, he’d leave her.

One day, the Plumber woke up to a complete lack of Shadow Siren in his bed. A presence that he had gotten used to, vanished. But she didn’t leave him without a note, a single thing that would explain everything.

“Dear Mario. I’m going away for a bit. I think I may have an idea that can solve our little infertility problem. Just stay you while I’m away, okay? Love, Vivian.” Was all it said, but that message was enough for his worries to be quelled.

If he only knew what she’d look like once she finally returned to him, full of fertility and ready to breed…

\---

She had to do this. Otherwise she wouldn’t feel complete. The voices in her head that tormented her wouldn’t leave her alone unless she had a life blooming in her womb. But most importantly… She wouldn’t feel like she was a good lover if she couldn’t carry his child. Ultimately, all of this worry was born from her own perceived inadequacy. Something that she had to fix.

Now, there were a few ideas that she had been bouncing around in her head as she travelled across the sea once more. A simple task for a Shadow Siren like her, especially one that knew a couple of neat tricks thanks to her magic sticking with her. But that magic paled in comparison to the ones that she’d try to accomplish with her ideas.

The first, and most simple, was to use the Crystal Stars that had been left behind after the Shadow Queen was vanquished. While they no longer held the same sort of power that would grant a wish, they could serve as a conduit for her own power. Since the Shadow Queen was merely just an overly strong Shadow Siren, at least to her knowledge, maybe it could work. But at the same time, if those Star Spirits couldn’t do it, then there was little chance of the Crystal Stars being able to.

After that, she’d have to turn to more intense methods. Something like the kind of potions that the black market dealt in here and there. Maybe even a couple of the drugs that she knew the Piantas would deal in. But she didn’t even try to go down that path. She knew that Mario would worry too much about her well-being if she tried to down any kind of drug, so she had to turn towards the third and most difficult option at hand…

Seeking out her eldest sister, Beldam, or at the very least find her spellbook. She remembered vividly one time when she showed off the full potential of her magic, turning into an outright attracting woman that could make any man drool. Not to mention, it made her look human too. If she used that and made herself into a human, then she could breed with her lovey-dovey Plumber and everything would be alright.

Of course, she’d prefer to stay a Shadow Siren, but if it had to come down to it, she’d commit that sacrifice. Issue was, she had no idea where she could possibly look. That is, until she really wrung her brain for all the possible answers it had. And it all came back to one special little terrible steeple. Because of course her travels would bring her back to where everything started.

Creepy Steeple. The haunted building that laid at the end of the Twilight Trail, the one that had heralded the transformation of so many innocent people from Twilight Town. Of course, it was all due to one terrible ghost that tried to ruin her lover’s reputation, but all of that was just fond reminiscing. She had a more important task at hand, as she sunk into the depths below the floor…

“If I remember right, Doopliss was by Beldam’s side when we fought the Queen. Which means he had to have some sort of ties to her, even before then…” The pink-haired Shadow Siren mused to herself as she entered the study in the backmost room of the basement, the very same place where they had found the key to his identity. If there was anywhere she was going to find Beldam’s old goods, it’d have to be in here. Or at least a copy! Anything that could help her…

Once she made it in there, she poured her eyes all across the books that were both strewn across the floor and on the shelves. It was a cramped space, so there wasn’t a lot of things to actually examine, but they were all much worse for wear than she could’ve ever expected. Granted, the place had been practically abandoned outside of the Boos that loved to bother them, but that mean they had to leave things unattended for so long. 

“Where is it, where is it…” Vivian muttered to herself as she slid her finger across the spine of the books, trying to decipher the words on them. Most of them were useless, or useful for somebody else. In fact, she found a cookbook that she could drop off at one specific irate Toad that she knew, but that wasn’t what she needed. She needed Beldam’s Spellbook. Just like the spine she just passed by s-

There it was! Beldam’s Spellbook! The letters written on it were a lot cruder than what she had ever seen, which meant that it had to be a replica. Leave it to a Duplighost to keep a duplicate of something important. But even if it was just a copy, it had to have something important in there. Like that spell she saw her sister use. If she could just find it, then her issues would all be solved.

She flipped through the pages carefully, noticing that the pages were really dry. She didn’t want to break them, so she took her time. It had to be in here somewhere. Past the spells that she no doubt used on Marilyn. Like the ones that kept her from growing too hungry, or the ones that actively expanded her size to extreme levels. Just imagining how big her older sister could get when those were used made her shiver, so she moved on…

Vivian’s eyes continued glazing over the spells. There were a couple of other useful ones, like the ones that could light the way in the dark, or do the opposite and hide the user in the darkness. Kind of like the ability they possessed where they could sink into shadows, but more advanced. Maybe she could apply it if she wanted to do something really… interesting with Mario in the future.

Eventually, she came upon one page that seemed to be brimming with cursed power beyond compare. Her eyes widened as she quickly brushed past it, shaking her head as she tried to forget it after reading it. It was the spell that set all of this in motion, the one that allowed the Queen to sink into another body. She didn’t want that at all, if she wanted to possess somebody… She’d… She’d never do that, she wouldn’t even think about doing that!

Page after page, and she still couldn’t find the spell. That is, until she got to the very last page in the book. It had a picture of the kind of figure that she wanted, a straight replica of the woman that Beldam had once transformed into. But the title of the spell was too far gone to make out, leaving her with only her gut to trust. It could do much worse, it could even make her human as she had once thought… But it was what she wanted. She wanted to be able to conceive a child with her dearest Plumber. Nothing else mattered. And if it would silence the manifested voice of her own doubt, then it was exactly what she needed!

Vivian held the book up high, closing her eyes as she poured all of her energy into it… Which caused it to burst into flames and turn into dust. “...Oops.” She meekly muttered, blushing as she realized she might’ve just tossed away her only chance to gain the body and the life that she thought she deserved.

That is, until she felt a heat building in her chest. A heat that wouldn’t stop. A heat that she had never before felt. It was intensifying so fast that she dropped onto her ‘knees’, feeling her breathing growing faster and faster. It was like she was being cooked from the inside out. It was… It wasn’t love. This was something else entirely.

If she had bothered to read through the spell in its entirety instead of just taking context clues, she would’ve realized that this wasn’t a simple fertility spell. In fact, it specifically stated to try and use a bit of her magic on the visualization on the page, which would then show it turning from a reasonably hot woman into something more akin to a broodmare. With exaggerated breasts, a bit of a tummy, hips that wouldn’t lie, and a libido to match. All of that would come at the same time, with none of it being optional.

Vivian’s hurried breaths gave way to a moan as she felt her stretchy body growing heavier by the second, her hair gaining in volume as it grew thicker, longer, filling out and adding to the look that she'd soon achieve. It was still curled near the bottom in the same way, but now it reached all the way down to her ill-defined ass, giving her back a sort of ephemeral appeal. Now that it was barely visible, it was alluring…

But her back wasn’t what was important. Her front was. Her breasts, which had been mostly flat due to the way that her species developed. Now, they slowly but surely inflated. Or rather, they were being filled out. With pure love and maturity, but most importantly something rich and white that was just as fertile as the cum that had been attempting to seed her.

Milk. MIlk that dribbled out of her inverted nipples, waiting to be dug out by one special Plumber who would love the sight of those massive things. Milk that would feed him and keep him topped up, ensuring that they wouldn’t go hungry. Not even for a second. He could drink and drink until the cows came home, and there’d still be plenty more left over for both him and their future children.

“S-So much… Sooo… Mmmmm…” Vivian gasped as she tried to cup a feel of those enormous mounds, only for her eyes to start flashing a gentle pink as she laid her hands on them. Oh, they felt just wonderful. To the point where she could hardly believe she had ever felt this good before. She knew that she felt this wonderful when she finally made love to her dearest Plumber, but… 

This was on a whole other level. Just sinking those fingertips into her tits made her feel like she was hovering on cloud nine. It was so wonderful, squeezing them slightly to force that wonderfully rich liquid out and onto the ground below. It felt just… Nnnnhhh…

Of course, while she was way too focused on the development of her breasts, it wasn’t the only thing that got a chance to grow. Her belly, the place that had been so infertile, started audibly popping. Within her womb, nay, within her ovaries, her eggs were being stirred into action. As a broodmother, ready to repopulate the Shadow Sirens in the case of an emergency, her utmost duty was to get pregnant with as many children as she possibly could. A need that was gradually worming its way into her brain, causing her cheeks to flush a bright pink just like her eyes had.

To see her belly swelling out ever slightly with a bit of pudge, which would serve to cushion whatever pregnancy that she was guaranteed to get in the future, was something she only could’ve dreamed of in the past. Now that her womb was ready and willing to take in any kind of seed, no matter who the one to shoot it off was, she was ready for the role as a mother. The role that she had wanted to take on for so long…

Finally, there was one more area that had to undergo some physical changes. Her seat. Her rump. The ass that she usually wrapped around her lover, given the unique makeup of her body. Because of this, it didn’t exactly have much to it. It was just a simple strip of ‘flesh’ that existed, since she neither sat down nor used it for anything usually. But since she had a purpose as a broodmother, it was important for her to look as fertile as possible, regardless of how much she’d use that ass for its intended purpose.

Her hands, previously having been busy squeezing into her tits, now grabbed a healthy handful of both buttocks, taking them for just as much of a spin as those melons were. She could feel every little miniscule muscle in her body tensing up as she squeezed, causing her to let out moan after moan. It was wonderful, like it made her thoughts completely go silent. Like there weren’t even any thoughts up there whenever she squeezed her butt. Oh it felt just heavenly, like pleasure itself had taken over…

Vivian let out a delightful sigh as she let go of that mind-breakingly good rump, causing it to bounce from being released. Between her tummy, her titties, and her seat, she was the model of complete and utter fertility. But while that was all well and good, there was a little caveat to the spell that she also missed thanks to her neglectful eye.

One that started affecting her by hitting her poor mind with so much pleasure that she immediately collapsed onto her front, causing juices to gush out from both her pussy and both of her nipples. It felt like she had just been submerged in a sea of the sensation, leaving her completely unable to even breathe. It was too much for a girl like her, way too much. 

And it all came back to that wonderful heat inside her. The heat that had given her this wonderful body. It was feeding her all of that pleasure that was drowning her. And without somebody to satiate her, somebody to solve this never-ending pleasure issue, she’d probably be stuck trying to hump anything and everything in the nearest vicinity. She was…

She was forever horny. The last piece that would ensure that she followed the rules that the spell was intended for. She needed to be bred, whether she originally wanted to or not. And now that her mind was just completely filled to the brim with pleasure, to the point where she could hardly think coherently, she knew what she had to do.

A sly and seductive smile coated its way onto the horny and fertile Shadow Siren’s face as she sunk into the darkness below, starting her long journey back towards the man she loved. The only one who could possibly satiate her… And the one who would reap the benefits of this transformation she had gone through.

“I’m on my way home, honeybun…”

\---

It had been a few days since Vivian left her cozy home with Mario, leaving the Plumber to keep on doing what he usually did. Which was exactly as described, plumbing. Whenever there weren’t any dangers in the area, he did what he did best. Solving people’s problems. Whether that was clearing out the sewers of the Kingdom or actually fixing the pipes that belonged to the many Toads, it was a job that only one man (and his brother) could pull off.

Of course there were a couple bigger things he had to do here and there, like beat up Bowser for the 100th time or so, because he tried to steal away the Princess yet again. But that was nothing, really. He got a pat on the back from the blonde and a nice chat about his relationship with the Shadow Siren, where he finally revealed that she had disappeared.

“Well, when she comes back, you should spoil her. Be the best you can be, just for her. Okay?” The Princess had told him, and he agreed. Because it would mean the world to his lover, just like it would mean the world to him whenever he saw that wonderful smile on her face.

So, he waited. Waited for the day that she’d come home. He knew that she wouldn’t just come home in the middle of the day, she was too shy to knock on the door and just show up. So instead he waited in bed whenever it was nighttime. Waiting for her chance to strike. So that she could get the kiss that she deserved…

“Oh, Mario… My sweet honeybun…” Unfortunately, he couldn’t have expected what he saw when she finally did arrive. But he couldn’t say that he disliked it. Because it was still his dear Vivian. It just took some time to get used to, that was all. Especially since she had been so meager before, but now…

Well, wouldn’t you be surprised if your formerly thin girlfriend showed up with a body that could kill a lesser man? With tits the size of her head, a belly that had enough cushion for the pushin’, and an ass that could probably make him lose an extra life if she sat down hard enough on him… Yeah. He was right to be surprised.

Especially now that her voice was just as deadly as her body. That honey-like edge to it, the salivating way that she reached towards him with her loving arms. The way that she could practically breathe down his ear and he’d feel like he was about to blow right then and there. It was an unmatched combination. A body and a voice that would kill him if he wasn’t careful.

“Honeybun, you’re looking awfully surprised… Don’t you like how I look? Am I too much for you?” She asked, leaning as close as she could, those massive breasts brushing up against his face and coating it in small droplets of her rich milk. “Just have a little drink, and it’ll all-”

She tried to seduce him with her breasts and her milk, but the moustached man just grabbed ahold of her arms and instead pulled her into a sweet and loving kiss, leaving his own mark on her cheek instead of the other way around as it usually was. She blinked a couple of times in return, before her pink eyes turned into hearts. “O-Oh, Mario…” She muttered, a bit of that usual meek nature sneaking its way back up to the surface.

Vivian shifted back and forth, gasping and panting. “Mario… P-Please… I need you, right now…” She mumbled, more and more of that composed and seductive self crumpling second by second. Pure pleasure, pure NEED covering her expression. She really did want him, and she couldn’t help herself from doing so…

He spoke his usual gibberish, and she parsed it. He was worried about her. Not her body, but the way that she acted. “Oh, Mario… You always look out for me first, before anything else. I… I’m just so horny. The spell I found in Beldam’s spellbook was too much, and now I can’t think of anything but cock… I thought if I tried to act more like a seductress, like the kind that attract dick so fast, then I’d get it quicker, but…”

The Plumber could see the worry on her face. The absolute doubt. He could even see that the doubt climbing past the horny, as she nearly pulled her hat down over her face. But he stopped that. By giving her a hug, right around that wide waist of hers. He gave her the kiss that she needed, the attention that she craved…

“M-Mario..!” She cried out. She understood what he was getting at. There was no need to worry. She should just be herself. Do what she thought was necessary to satiate the burning need within her. That’s all she needed to do to make him happy. And if it eventually led to a kid, just like she had always wanted, then he wouldn’t be against it. 

Vivian nodded as she smiled, adjusting her hat as her pink eyes were exposed once more. This time, it wasn’t a lustful pink, even if there was still a hint of the arousal trying to take hold within her mind. This time, it was a determined and loving pink, ready to give her everything to the moustached man that she loved.

First, she needed to really put those big milkers to use. She was really careful when she laid down on top of her beloved Plumber, winking a little as she felt the shaft emerging in the hole between both mounds. It was a perfect fit, showing just how much the spell had managed to improve her. But a spell could only do so much, the one who cast it needed to prove that she was made for it.

She licked those thick pillow-y lips of hers as she carefully raised them up, letting them drag along that shaft and cause her dear Plumber to let out a wonderful moan. Then she’d let them fall down, squirting out a nice stream of milk straight onto his chest, while she joined him in moaning. Up she’d go again, and down they’d fall. Those things were heavy, and it was a miracle that she could even control them this well…

The more Vivian continued this slow and deliberate boobjob, the more their arousal heightened. Mostly Mario’s, as she was already way too far gone to really consider hers raising. She just liked it when he moaned, and when that expression of his melted into pure pleasure. Just like hers had. So much so that once she noticed that a bit of precum had started bubbling forth from the tip of his cock, well…

Not one to let herself be held back now that her dear Plumber gave her the go ahead, the Shadow Siren let her head sink down on the tip of that exposed rod. She gave it a couple of licks around that slickened head, making sure that it was nice and wet before she took it further into her mouth. Those pillows of hers really tightened down around the rim of her lover’s cock, driving him further and further up the wall. He was getting closer, yet closer.

A little twist and a little turn from those breasts that still kept the majority of the shaft trapped within, and he was driven over the edge. The softness of them all, plus the love that went into her head-loving blowjob was enough to make him squirt out proper streams of cum. Maybe even more intensely than he ever had, his cum dribbling and flooding down his lover’s throat so eagerly that she could barely stop herself from swallowing audibly. Gulp, gulp, gulp. There was so much of it that you could see the bulges running down her throat, and when he finally finished she let out a satisfied sigh, her breath smelling of that wonderful substance…

“Haaah… You’ve given me so much of that good stuff, Mario… How about we finish down below? Maybe that’ll make this fire inside me calm down. Or it’ll keep burning until we finally conceive… I can’t tell...” The seductive tone to Vivian’s voice returned, but this time it wasn’t because she tried putting on a charade to make him fuck her. This time, it was a manifestation of how she felt about all of this. 

Especially as she slowly pulled herself off that cock, her lips glazed with a few droplets of the good stuff, while saliva connected her to the tip. Of course, her breasts were completely soaked in the front, but that wasn’t important. Neither was the wet bed below, they’d just change the sheets in the morning.

The Shadow Siren slowly lifted herself further up, her ass quaking and quivering thanks to the air gently floating around in the room. She was ready to fuck. The proverbial waterfall below made that all too obvious. She needed it. She wanted it. And she was going to get it. All she had to do was sink that plump pair of lower lips down on it, and she’d be ready... 

Vivian looked down at her dearest Plumber lover, who just smiled as he beckoned her to lower. Helpfully and supportingly so. He wanted to make sure that she felt just as good as him. That’s why she didn’t think twice as she sunk down inch by inch, feeling that wet and slimy cockhead slipping in between her folds, her nipples already dribbling with more milk from how turned on she was.

She could feel her heart wanting to jump out of her chest as she sunk deeper, yet deeper. She was reaching the edge of it all. She had been turned on for what felt like weeks, and here she was. The cock that she wanted to impregnate her was this close. She knew that she just needed it to blow, and then it’d all be over. She’d be filled…

“Up…” The beauty muttered under her breath as she lifted back up, right up to the point where her plump pussylips were kissing the glans of his cock. “And down…” She continued, sinking all the way down to the base of his rod once more, pulling all the weight in this relationship…

Mario could see her struggling. Not because it was difficult, but because she was getting so close. She could blow at any moment. And while it felt so nice to have this much weight coming down on his pelvis, he wanted to help her still. So he grabbed hold of her hips, even though it made her squeal in surprise and leak more of that wonderful milk…

And then he SLAMMED his cock inward, smashing it against her cervix. He didn’t pierce through it, as he didn’t want to hurt her when he could avoid it. But with it open, their mutual climax would have the happy conclusion that they were both aiming for.

Both of them let out a beautiful scream that echoed into the night as much like the nights that they had consummated their love before, the juices went the exact same ways. The ones from her plump and needy hole went down the sides of his shaft, and the cum in his balls rushed out of his hole, flooding its way into her defenseless womb. A womb that loved every single sperm cell that wriggled its way in, ready to guide them to an awaiting egg.

Vivian’s expression just completely shattered as she felt that first fateful sperm wriggling its way into one of her awaiting eggs. It was like a localized explosion within her mind. Then another. Then a couple dozen more as she felt like she was being hit with the biggest possible blow to her psyche that she ever could’ve felt. And the best part of it all was that it was exactly what she had wished for. This sensation of being properly and undeniably impregnated… It was what she craved.

It was so much that her nipples, still partly inverted from the effects of the spell, finally righted themselves and popped right out, squirting two fountains’ worth of milk all over the place. “This… This is it!” She cried out, gasping and panting as the cum flooded her insides and her milk flooded everything else. She was well-and-utterly satisfied…

Mario was just as satisfied as her, though a lot more exhausted. Two orgasms in a row was a bit too much for him, as he started collapsing onto the bed. A cue she took to slowly pull herself off that wonderful rod that had finally done the deed, laying down besides the man that she loved with a bright smile on his face.

“You’ve done it, Mario… No. We’ve done it. We’ve finally managed to… W-Well…” She started stuttering, her blush returning as the heat within her loins calmed down. Now that she was impregnated, it didn’t need to bother her. She could return to normal, at least mentally. Her body would remain as fertile, but she finally had a clear mind.

Unfortunately, a clear mind meant a horribly embarrassed one, as she clung to his arm as tightly as she could. “P-Please. Don’t tell anybody I acted this way, okay? I don’t… I don’t want to be known as anything but your wonderful lover, okay, Mario?” She asked, and he nodded without hesitation. All while planting a kiss on her worried face, calming her down as it normally did. “Thank you…”

His smile was just the reply that she needed. Her body too, as she suddenly felt a surge rushing through her belly. “W-What?” She mumbled, watching her belly suddenly inflate before both hers and her lover’s eyes.

It grew and grew, quickly filling with life as small kicks started blossoming. It seemed like their children were fast growers. Or perhaps, it was the effects of the spell, ensuring that the mother wouldn’t be inconvenienced for long.

Once it reached a size where it seemed like two trimesters had passed, it finally stopped. Leaving the dearest broodmother that he loved with an enormous belly that was definitely full of life. Kicks, punches, all sorts of small bulges, showing that their children were not only alive, but definitely awake. 

“My… Oh my…” Vivian muttered as she slowly took her lover’s hand and let it caress her belly, smiling all the while. It felt so wonderful to have it all within. Life that she never thought she could cherish, at her and her beloved Plumber’s fingertips.

She smiled. From the bottom of her heart. She had succeeded. She was… Well, her body wasn’t maybe what she had intended from the start, but it allowed her to reach her dream. A love life with the man that he loved, and life being born within her tummy. It was a dream that she always thought improbable, thanks to how downtrodden her sisters had made her.

But thanks to the faith of one mustached man, and the trust that he placed in her, she finally got the happy ending that she craved. Now there was just one thing that she needed to think about, one that would be hard, difficult, and incredibly important considering all the kids swimming around in her womb…

What names should they all have? Well, they had plenty of time to figure that out, as they both closed their eyes and let the warmth of the night and the afterglow whisk them off to dreamland. All while one final little message left the Shadow Siren’s lips…

“Thank you for everything, Mario. I love you…”


End file.
